scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ProudWolf
Hi there, ProudWolf! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:RockSunner! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- RockSunner (Talk) 15:36, January 19, 2012 Fake series I heard about your fake series that you wanted to create. As Anythingspossibleforapossible suggested go to Scooby-Doo Fanon, which is where I created Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Also change the title to something that doesn't sound like the other show.Scoobylover 15:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your support. I honestly believe this would be a good step to the franchise. The ongoing Star Trek comics have become a phenomenon with the public. We have set this up with the 2009 and 2010 films, but we have separated ourselves from the young Mystery Inc. and not given them the chance to shine on their own seriesProudWolf 02:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC)ProudWolf : Yes, well...that really depends. It is incredibly hard to decipher exactly how the gang came to be. But one reason this series will probably not be filmed is because it interfers with A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Movies can alternate from the series, but series cannot alternate into different ideas as it is horribly confusing. I find your idea interesting. Scoobylover 17:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Another thing...did you already create the series? Because on Scooby-Doo Fanon there is an unregistered user who created the series you wanted to create. Although I am not sure. Scoobylover 17:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Yes. Feel free to add pages for the episodes. I welcome your ideas on the stories for the remakes. There could also be original episodes (like Star Trek's "The Vendetta Conspiracy") to bridge the gap between What a Night for a Knight ''and the spring break events from ''The Ghostly Sea Diver. It wa a team like the Altiere brothers who delivered us the 2009 film. Maybe we could be a team perhaps?ProudWolf 00:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC)ProudWolf : I have enough on my hands already. I am already doing my own series. Hopefully you can do it yourself. Sorry I cannot help anymore. Maybe later. You can check out my own series on Scooby-Doo Fanon, Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries, which is not done yet. Scoobylover 15:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : Good luck. I'll check to see what's up. Try mine whenever possible. I welcome any suggestions.ProudWolf 23:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC)ProudWolf False information Inserting false information is a serious offense here and can get you banned. (Like sticking the names "Mrs. Shusham" and "Red Herring" on unnamed characters in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins). --RockSunner (talk) 06:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Also don't embellish on facts you don't know about. Mr. Pupperman only had Scooby-Doo and that's it. And he didn't exactly own him, he was under the care of the Coolsville Animal Rescue Association. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Personality The Personality section isn't for what they like unless it's ingrained in their personality like Scooby and Shaggy cowardiceness and love of food, and Fred's love of traps which is an important character trait to who he is in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC)